Winter Wonderland
by Leopardlover1002
Summary: (Helicarrier was rebuilt but the team still lives with Peter, except for when Peter locked himself out of the house) Phineas and Ferb Ultimate Spider-Man episode 20.


Winter Wonderland  
Peter's POV  
"'twas the night before Christmas, the crimes were low, even the Goblin was celebrating the majestic holiday. I knew there was still some of my best friend left in that green head of his. Fury has the helicarrier decorated for Christmas. Isabella got into his mind and rearranged it. That girl is definitely Iron Fist's sister." I narrated  
"Well at least we have the day off for once" Isabella said flying up behind me, nearly making me fall. She gave a little laugh and flew to the helicarrier  
"If that girl sneaks up on me again, I'll tell her brother" I muttered  
"Remember Peter. My brother is scared of me" She said sneaking up on me again.  
"You have got to stop" I started before seeing that she was gone "that" I finished. That matchmaking, whip striking, fear making, spider scaring, bucket-head startling snake. I wish I would have said that but little miss Viper has super hearing. Sure she got Sam off my back by setting him up with MJ, but she still annoys me.  
Helicarrier  
No POV  
"WELL IF YOU HAVE A BRAIN IN THAT BUCKET HEAD OF YOURS, YOU WOULD KNOW NOT TO STEAL MY STUFF!" Isabella screamed at Nova  
"GIVE ME A DARN BREAK VIPER IM SICK OF YOU TALKING ABOUT PHINEAS AN THE ONLY WAY TO MAKE YOU QUIET IS TO TAKE SOMETHING FROM YOU SO SHUT UP!" Nova yelled before being attacked by Isabella. They were left alone because Peter didn't want to deal with her. We see random things fly out of the dust that Isabella and Sam were fighting in , like Nova's Helmet, Sam's blood, Half of Nova's foot, the bone in Nova's arm, a giant floating baby head, and part of Nova's spine. They stop fighting and Isabella walked out with her face and belt covered in blood. She went to the washroom and when she came out, she looked like she did pre-fight.  
School Tomorrow  
"Ah Christmas Eve, time for some fun" Ava said smiling at her work. She snuck mistletoe above Peter's locker  
"Hey Ava" Peter said opening the locker  
"Hey look up, mistletoe" She said pointing to the plant  
"Wow, how did that get there" Peter said rummaging through his locker  
"You know, I find it interesting, you, me, mistletoe, on Christmas Eve. You know what people do under the mistletoe, they kiss" Ava said  
"Hey, yeah, I almost forgo..."Peter said before Ava shut him up. She always dreamed of this. She kissed him.  
"Oh...My... GOSH" Phineas said.  
"Hey have you seen Nov..." Danny started before catching Peter and Ava part from their kiss. "That can wait" He finished.  
"What now" Isabella said  
"Ava kissed Peter" Danny said after closing Phineas' jaw "oh and have you seen Sam" Danny said  
"NO" Isabella said quickly. To quick for her brother's taste  
'OK, what did you do now' He said  
'Nothing' Isabella thought quickly  
'You say you did nothing but really you did something.' He said smirking  
'Nothing, I did nothing' she said  
'Really, because if you fought him, I would put mistletoe above Phineas' and your locker" Danny thought  
'FINE I DID SOMETHING' She shrieked storming off  
"What did she do to Nova this time" Phineas asked  
" I have no clue" Danny said  
With Isabella  
Isabella's POV  
"Hey Isabella" Flash said tormenting me again  
"What do you want Eugene" I said walking away  
"I was wondering where that little boyfriend of yours is" He said smirking  
"Not telling you but I'll tell you one thing, sleep with one eye open at night" I said. I can rip his skeleton out like its nothing. Oh no Harry! I grabbed Flash and tossed him aside like a ragdoll and turned invisible. Wow Harry is so gullible. He turned the corner and I turned visible again.  
"Ow and what the heck was that for" Eugene asked  
"Well, Harry is the Green Goblin so we have to keep the S.H.I.E.L.D stuff on the down low." I said leaning on my locker.  
"Show off" Eugene said  
"My brother always calls me that and every time I go to the gym afterwards, every dummy ends up without a head" I said walking away leaving Eugene with his jaw to the floor  
"Would Isabella Rand, Phineas Doofenshmirtz, Baljeet Rai, Buford Van Stomm, Candace Doofensmirtz, Danny Rand, Peter Parker, Luke Cage, and Ava Ayala report to detention now" Colson boomed over the PA system.  
In Detention  
NO POV  
"Yes Agent Colson" Isabella said putting her hands on her hips  
"Venom is back" Colson spoke with worry


End file.
